Knowledge of materials properties is central to a wide variety of human endeavors, from manufacturing to medicine. In the quest for ever better such knowledge, particularly for high performance applications, laser ultrasonics has become important. Ultrasonic vibrations of a material can reveal much about the material's properties, and can be detected with a variety of laser-based techniques. Laser-based interferometry, in particular, can measure such vibrations to high accuracy and precision. However, conventional interferometry-based instruments have shortcomings including with respect to efficiency, effectiveness, sensitivity, usability, practicality, and/or flexibility. For example, some conventional instruments are cumbersome and/or non-portable. Some conventional instruments have insufficient sensitivity, for example, due to various noise sources. Some conventional instruments have restrictions with respect to material types, surface shapes and textures, distance of instrument sensors from surfaces and/or angle of instrument sensors with respect to surfaces.
Embodiments of the invention are directed toward solving these and other problems individually and collectively.